Red All Over
by Saoirse the Irish Colleen
Summary: In a supply closet Kakashi muses over his favorite color. Kurenai X Kakashi


**A/N: **I should be working on my essay, but this lime won't leave me in peace. You've been warned. Also, I have a C2 Naruto group "Double K! Kurenai & Kakashi" but I have no idea how to upload stories to the archive! sort of leaves that out when you create one, so if you'll just be kind to leave along with your review in how to do a C2 archive upload, I'll be eternally grateful!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned this shit, I don't think I would be slaving away in CUNY…

**Red All Over**

By Saoirse the Irish Colleen

Drumbeat Red. True Red. Ruby Ruby. Red Alloy. Velveteen Scarlet. No matter what they name they conjured up next, they all tasted the same. Like her. He would watch furtively from the bed ensconced in the red satin as she puttered about preparing for the day winding the tapes about her breasts, arms and thighs, so mercilessly taut that it struck him she might be a bit discomfited of her voluptuousness. Her near perfectly flared hips and lush thighs were nothing short of distracting as he'd perch himself on a bough as she trained her cell on grounds 12 unsuccessfully trying to concentrate on his book. Her eyes eerily reminiscent of his solitary Sharingan would scan for him in the bright verdant foliage, frustration creeping into a flush on her schooled features. Not good for a jounin to let slip those bedraggling emotions even if for just a split second. He would be content to bury his face into her raven tresses lustily inhaling her cherry vanilla scent. Jenna's Gem on her toes as he slid off her blue shinobi boots kneading the arches producing such a tetchy hiss from her wanting nothing but for him to put some effort into the foreplay. Slats of ocher-yellow sunlight slashed her prone body on the floor of the supply closet; the swimming dust particles dappled her hair so elegantly the sunset gleamed like shattered stained-glass shards. She saturated her lips with exaggerated swipes. He leaned down pitying her and kicking himself to tangle his tongue with hers. Silkily slick, neither won the sword battle and his saliva was misted with Royal Red.

Her single-sleeved wrap dress was hanging on the locked doorknob, neither were particularly interested in knowing how it got there swinging in the hot breeze being pumped out of the ancient rattletrap air conditioner like a skeletal scarecrow in a paddy. His trousers gone she took the liberty having been a strict believer in reciprocity. Dragging her fist up the distended flesh her fingernails prodded at his dripping rosy glans. Kakashi grunted at the burlap-like scratch of glitter from the Cosmic Red on her nails. Smoothing her feet down the backs of his thighs Kurenai nimbly scissored her legs about his back and slung one of them over his shoulder. He rewarded the crook of her knee with a kiss and flatly palmed her soft plentiful breasts; she inwardly cursed regretting that she had not thought to bring her red patent leather stilettos. Kakashi was incorrigibly kinkier when she wore those damned things, a half-empty bottle of almond oil in her spice rack and a pair of broken red plush-lined handcuffs beneath the bed somewhere attested to that. She was tempted to thank Jiraya but thought it wise to keep silent about the whole affair… he would beg for details, pen and blank scroll at the ready, and putting up with Anko's pestering was more than enough for her glassine nerves to tolerate.

Straight up and down, rocking, and the roll of her hips was enough to set the tone, and Kakashi was sitting straight up supporting Kurenai in his lap. Lotus position #128, being orally fixated Kakashi enjoyed kissing and wanted eye contact. Kurenai was wary keeping an eye on the toma paranoid of its activation. He paid dearly for that one when he had the gall to hypnotize her into making a display of playing with herself. If he wanted to watch all he need do was ask. It was a week of silence she imposed on him falling down between them like a wrought-iron gate with guillotine precision grazing his toes subtly warning Kakashi not to pursue her for any recourse. It had been pure, unadulterated hell… for his cell. Their chakra signatures burned like beacons out on a black frigid ocean, and since Naruto was incapable of being subtle which was in extremely poor form for a would-be ninja let alone someone who coveted the Hokage's seat of honor and reverence. The Kyuubi-gaki just may have put a bright orange megaphone to his lips as he "whispered". The Uchiha heir did not improve their situation by radiating such bloodlust, and Sakura's infamous Inner was stalking down the corridor pushing up her short red sleeves cursing up a blue streak that would make Tsunade-sama blush. Kurenai sighed audibly but pitied Kakashi's team since there was not any wrongdoing on their part, but their row was clearly having a bad affect on the genins. She opened her apartment door and received a ticky Naruto whose facial expression twisted from exasperation to exhaustion and promptly fell to his orange denim-covered knees prostrating himself as he broke flanked by his unenthusiastic cell mates. And that term aptly described their positions at that point.

'_Puhle-e-e-e-e-e-ease Kurenai-sensei…!'_ Naruto beseeched clasping her slim ankle with small clammy fists. '_Kami-sama knows Kakashi-sensei's bad, but can't you forgive him? He's just gone off the deep end and we can't handle it!' _Naruto was in all likelihood exaggerating, so typical of him, but she continued to grant the troika an audience.

'_Please sensei, he's become impossible!' _Sakura vented. '_I mean he's come down to breaking tardiness records… we waited 12 hours!' _Sakura gathered her wits to the best of her ability and recounted the most recent fiasco where Gai took it upon himself to make up for his rival's disrespect and supervised their training with his cell for the day. '_I sympathize Kurenai-sensei,' _the medic-nin sobbed her green eyes narrowed to dangerous slits tossing sidelong glances to her counterparts. '_But you are the only one who can turn this… this… THING of his around!' _The genjutsu genius' crimson eyes rounded in wonder. Kurenai pushed herself off the shoulder she was leaning on propping her body on her doorframe, legs crossed at the knee in an irritated stance. She'd known the copy nin long enough for their relationship to begin to emulate that of an old married couple's. The sex was mind blowing, but it touched her to think that perhaps, just perhaps, she could be that precious to him that something like this would set him off into a bottomless vortex of manic eccentricity and only she could reach into the mire and pull him out. Kurenai swallowed her stubborn pride feeling truly blessed… or cursed…

'_I mean just look at him.' _Sasuke characteristically sneered shattering the poignant silence. When the three addressed the apathetic genin his body was turned so that he was looking behind them. '_Pathetic.' _Fists shoved deep into his white cargo shorts pockets, grinding a toe into the checkerboard parquet with a squeaking from his shinobi boot. Naruto shrieked to high holy hell, his chakra levels reached critical causing him to bound into the air like a rocket smashing into the ceiling, plaster dusting his blond head copiously with debris crashing to the floor accompanied by his body.

Kakashi crouched on the landing's railing lowered his little book, his exposed eye illustrated his penitence, a worry line partially concealed by his askew hitai-ate adorably creased his brow between his elegant silver eyebrows. The black mask faintly outlined a delicate lower lip jutting out in an overdramatic pout. Sakura pulled a fist, her sweet heart-shaped face a death mask of fury. Her honed shinobi vision observed the little orange book's lack of chicken scratch crinkling on the spine and yellow peeling and air bubbles on the lamination, it was a recent release of Jiraya's _Icha Icha Paradise_ series.

'_How could you, hentai! Fighting with your woman and you still go out and buy more porn! TEME!' _Naruto flared punctuating his frustration with stabs of his finger.

'_And really bad porn at that.' _Sasuke was impassive but something told Kurenai had he the chance, the wannabe avenger would have activated his Sharingan and done the Shishi Rendan to repay their lackadaisical sensei. Sakura just folded her arms across her chest and shook her head like a brooding hen whilst her Inner performed kinjutsu. Truly these three underdogs were wonderful and Kurenai could not break their spirits by admitting that while the Sennin's work was appallingly chestnut, the pictures were astounding! Graphic was inept at describing it, borderline illegal was what it was with sheer anatomical correctness and minute detail of secretions sliding down and around organs. The absence of mosaics, white shading, shadowing and other illogical censorship gave Kurenai pause as to what kind of clout that nutty hermit Jiraya actually had to for such latitude. Kakashi's eye merrily arched and he pulled his fingers through his untamed gravity-defying silver mane.

'_Ah… gomen.' _

'_LIAR!'_ Sakura and Naruto chorused. Sasuke blinked inclining his head so that it nearly touched his black shirt.

'_Let's… go home.' _He reached out to curl a hand over Naruto's fleece collar and proceeded to drag his insolent comrade. Sakura quietly followed suit, normally braying or muttering under her breath her implosive mood was dampened by the tension exuding from their educators' chakra as they looked at each other for the first time in a week. She too threw out a frustrated hand connecting it with Naruto's jacket and pulled until she felt his weight tip backward as they marched down Kurenai's hallway. Sasuke decided long ago that it was logical to leave well enough alone. He anticipated Kakashi-sensei would shadow them eventually, though he couldn't decipher the jounin's moves _yet_, and would take appropriate action should they visit his tenuous girlfriend's home. He was grateful that it was a weekend and that the adults would sort their problems out, he hadn't the inclination or patience to further get involved with this madness. He expected the rumor mill to be whirling at breakneck speed come Monday morning, or if he really knew Ino, Sunday evening. It would be like a brushfire in 110° degree heat in Sunagure. White-hot flames ignited in the Hokage successor's baby blues, glaring empty threats to his betters as he was towed posing like a clownish sentinel, legs shoulder width apart and arms akimbo.

'_Kuso! If this doesn't end sensei, I swear when I become Lord Hokage I'll have you shunned! And if they won't let me do that, I'll have Ero-sennin's shit banned! How'd ya like that pervert-sensei? Icha Icha Outlawed! You'll die of the worst case of blue balls known to man! Kisama! Sukebe! Hentai! TEME-E-E-E!' _Naruto's raving faded as he was hauled down the steps and out of the apartment. Kurenai pressed her lips together in a line trying valiantly to suppress her giggles and Kakashi flushed at his "cute little students'" antics not expecting any less from them. Nothing was heard save for the distant screeching of cats fighting over fish heads scavenged from the trash cans in the alley, Kurenai turned on the ball of her foot and went back into her apartment leaving the door open for Kakashi. He shut the door behind him and slid his shinobi boots off leaving them in a heap on the red and black threadbare rug at the foot of the raised step. Just as he turned around something collided onto his chest with a meaty thud from his padded jounin vest weighted down by weapons. Reflexively Kakashi closed his hand over the heavy oblong object and inspected it.

'_Baby oil?' _He smirked wolfishly.

'_Hardly appropriate payback but I have no doubt you'll make good in the delivery.' _Kurenai stretched her long limbs clad in an oversized red T-shirt on her red sofa. In her arms she toyed with a little plush frowning brown pug dog. Kakashi always thought it curious that she should have a dog on her red satin bed while she had an abundant bric-a-brac collection of curios of the feline persuasion. A little Monet-style oil painting of a black and white kitten napping on a white table beside a bowl of fruit, ceramic statuettes on her desk, and the Manx and lynx book ends supporting her _Bureizu Romansuu _series. A framed autographed lithograph of the _Cats _musical poster above her bed, the Siamese coffee mug of hers back in teachers lounge, and that stained glass amber and scarlet cat on the coffee table he was paranoid of watching him while he unwound in front of the TV with her after they cooked dinner.

'_I always make good on my promises.'_ He proceeded to unzip his vest when Kurenai stood from the sofa swinging her legs like a jazz dancer, watching the gentle swell of her toned calves shift beneath her creamy skin as she set her feet down on the wine carpet. She clasped her hands over his effectively bringing them to a halt, they would get naked in a bit, but first they had to talk.

_'You know how I feel about you,' _she began benignly to which Kakashi sighed in preparation for the "but" he was certain to follow. _'But if we're going to make this work," _Kurenai pulled his mask down over his chin, _'I need you to be more than Copy Ninja Sharingan Hatake Kakashi.' _He stayed as still as a marble statue watching her with one eye as she brought her hands to the sides of his head and regally lifted the hitai-ate off him as she would a crown. _'These things are a part of you- but not everything.' _Respectfully the mask and hitai-ate found a place on her secretary behind him. Unbound and bereft of the hitai-ate's support, Kakashi's thick hair drooped as though it had been injected with a powerful sedative.

_Sakumo-san..._

Her childhood crush. The White Fang was her romantic nin archetype, however being clueless as to exactly who and what her parents' enigmatic associate from the jounin ranks was, she later regretted it. His dishonor and suicide shamed Kurenai for her immature fantasizing and not bothering to get to know the real man. Then when she turned 18, Kakashi blossomed into his own. This Sakumo clone of svelte physique and a chip on his shoulder the size of a gorge sported shorter hair and a scar splitting his left eye. How did he come to inherit a Sharingan? Did it have to do with that "Obito" person he murmured of in his sleep? This genius who copied a thousand jutsus and made his first kill at six was in actuality, a porn-addicted icicle. The two identifying characteristics of tensai ninja were paranoia and isolation, which Kakashi was the embodiment of. The porn was stress-alleviating, which was not an implication that he was not sexually active. Contrariwise he was having more sex after he joined ANBU and used it as a coping mechanism to relax after running missions. Jiraya's novels and the fact that his teammates were bigger sukebes than he was eased the transition.

Kakashi swayed like a rope bridge in storm, his knees suddenly untrustworthy. His hypersensitive sense of smell was taking its toll as Kurenai ground herself against his pelvis. She hit all of the right buttons, working him like the punching log. Kakashi eagerly responded with nibbling kisses gradually manipulating his tongue past her lips. Undulating his tumescence into her with a ferocity that bespoke the denial of her body may have worked against him. Kurenai broke the kiss, lipstick gone and lips passion-bruised, she acted as though her lungs weren't on fire from the oxygen deprivation. She laughed.

_'Make good on the delivery...' _She sauntered into her bedroom pulling off her T-shirt quickly enough for Kakashi to catch her bare supple back and racetrack curves vanish behind the wall.

But for the moment, he was content and sated. After a fourth time they lay still on the closet's floor, Kurenai dozed off her head pillowed on his chiseled abdomen coiling her raven hair about a tapered digit and nestled closer. Kakashi anointed her forehead with moist kisses going down her nose as she muzzily tried to loose him peeved at him for disturbing her nap pushing him away like a newborn kitten mewling complaints until she broke down as Kakashi knew she would resettling herself in the crook of his arm and her soft respirations resumed.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Alas this beautiful afterglow could not last, especially if they wanted to continue in a ninja academy's supply closet.

"OY! Who locked this door!" Vexed Iruka the combustible and lovable sensei that Kakashi once entertained sharing sheets with. His ass was undoubtedly softer than any babe's in swaddling clothes. "_Kakashi! _That better not be you in there! Tsunade-sama's been looking for you! Your report was atrocious ...is Kurenai with you? You'd better not be doing what I think you're doing! Shameless bastard! For the gods sakes, there are children here!" Yes, and the corpses of children are adults. What would possess someone with the thought of becoming a ninja? There is an unwritten requirement of advancing to jounin rank: insanity. Embrace those children Iruka, Kakashi thought as he gathered Kurenai again in his arms to luxuriate in another one of her kisses. Because their colorful world will degenerate to two base shades, black and white while they jump within the shadows red all over.

**OWARI**


End file.
